degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Friend-2-all-people
Friend-2-all-people (talk) 15:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) What the heck goes on in Katies head?!? In the first new episode of the season (Vegas) Katie goes through a lot of drama and alot of decision making. She seems to be so immature as to make the wrong decisions. But, of course, she is smart enough to make the right decisions where it counts most. Katie was planning to go to mexico... but all doesnt go as planned. She ended up going to Vegas and meeting her ex-boyfriend, Drew, and her ex friend, Beionca, on her plane flight. She then learns that Drew and Beionca are going to vegas to get married. Katie looks as though she is totally fine with it and goes on. Drew sees this as an opportunity to get some more people invited to his wedding. He invited Katie and thats where the first troubles of the hour episode start. Katie was recently accepted into her drem college, Stanford, but unfourtunately her parents were'nt able to afford for kKatie to go to that school. She thought that she could use that time to play blackjack at the casinos so that she could win enough money for stanford. She then makes another mistake when deciding to play blackjack with the money that her parents saved up for her her whole life. But she meets someone there as she is playing. The creator of ''Face Range ''helped her out with a little tip and 1000 dollars. She lost all of her money playing black jack and decided it would be a good idea to go meet with thecreator of Face Range instead of going back to the hotel room with her boyfriend, Jake, and telling him what happened. The fce range guy offered her some money and she didnt strike that as odd. So when the end of the day she acts suprized that he wanted sex from her in exchange for double the price that he offered to her before. Katie was just about to make her third mistake but just in time she changed her mind and went back to what now remains as her ex-boyfriend, she is stunned that he is acting as if she is wearing some kind of bug repellant that smells horrible. She acts upset that he is upset for her basically cheating on him. And if your wondering if you lost a good guy... YAH YOU DID! STOP BEING SO BLIND AND LOOK INTO THE FUTURE BEFORE YOU END UP ON THE SIDE OF THE STREET ALMOST DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg btw i love the way you acted in the show. you rock, you all rock lol but i seriously dont like your character! Here comes the bride... or not. Drew almost lost his georgeous Beionca to his stupid evil mother. Im just glad that him and his mom came to an agreement on his love life. On the episode of the new season ( Vegas) not only does Katie have problems but so does Little Mr. Perfect. Drew was planning to get married and still did but there were problems all through it and the major problem almost made him lose his sweet little bride and honeymoon treat. What I dont seem to understand is the fact that Drew decided to invitee his mom after he had already gone that far into the weding arangements. Just be glad Bionca said yes because if you were that easy to get into a boiler room at school how easy would you be to get in a bathroom in a 5 star club. Drew your cute and all but ya gotta be smat too. Think... think. now, if a seventh grader is telling you this than that mans its obvious something need to change if a highschooler was watching even though one more year and i will be a high schooler. You are fresh out of the middle of highschoolwhich you need to go back and finish or get your GED or something because just going off of the brain tht you have now you wouldnt be very useful in jobs and if you and Beionca have children I dont think you would be very happy if they passed your level of education. But anyway, I am very glad that you went back and got the love of your life back. Thats one verygood desicion you made and im proud of it. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK YOU GUYS. I LOVE THE SHOWS AND IM DOING A NEW PAGE ON THE NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! ~~Your Blogger, DeaVah Girl!~~